


Nerves

by mrbrownstone



Category: Monsta X (Band), No.MERCY (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Smut, its not that deep, shitty - Freeform, the showhyung is implied, trying to be deep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrbrownstone/pseuds/mrbrownstone
Summary: "Just so in the human body, to meet some needs stimuli are relayed through many nerve centers to the main centers (brain), while other needs can be cared for in local or subsidiary centers, even without any knowledge on that part of the main centers."The italicized is all information from The Texbook of Anatomy and Physiology.





	Nerves

_If we recall our comparison of the human body to the cooperative community made up of industrial units, each one specially concerned with it's own task, yet dependent upon the well-being of all the other units, it is obvious that some means of communication would be essential. In our modern cities the telephone meets this need._

     His voice is breathy over the phone, and you know he started without you. It only makes it all the more difficult to get home in time. You regret giving him your spare key, knowing he's all bunched up in your sheets, hand in his pants and jaw slack as he pours his noises into your pillow. You know he's a mess and this bus is too cramped for you to verbally reprimand him like this. They'll hear, they'll know.

_In the human body the nervous system meets a similar need, and many others: for it controls human thought and conduct;_

     You can imagine him like that, your little kitten all curled up on your mattress.

_gives us the power to perceive and appreciate the world about us;_

     He's so pretty like that, red cheeks and wet mouth, all for you. It's surprisingly all yours, and you don't know how.

_to see, to move, to heat, to talk;_

     You step out of the bus, speed-walking to your apartment building with a nearly ashamed expression. This is really eating at you, as you see flashes of the time before.

_is the main factor in the control of the internal organs;_

     You feel your stomach turn in your gut as you fumble with your keys, hands shaking in anticipation to get all over him. You want it more than air itself.

_and in addition, is constantly furnishing the body knowledge of it's environment._

     It's not long before your hands are in his shirt, hips pressed to his ass as you roll against him in a tight movement. He's so much smaller than you and you appreciate it. He's all length and soft skin and thick lips and pretty sounds. You pinch at his nipples teasingly, tongue pressing against his neck to egg him on. He tastes like salmiakki and it only fuels the fire.

_This acknowledgement (stimuli) is received by the sense organs (endorgans of nerves), conducted along sensory nerves to appropriate centers, and relayed from the centers by means of motor nerves to the muscles or groups of muscles concerned._

     His voice hitches the moment your fingers wrap around him and he shudders. It's amazing, this control you have over him. You growl into his ear about how cute he is like this and you strip him bare so you can look at him like you did when this happened the first time. It's just as amazing as then.

_Some telephone calls have to be relayed through the number of exchanges, to the main exchange, i.e., the very center of the system, other calls can be transferred in a local to subsidiary exchanged without going to the main exchange._

     His phone is ringing and you know it's his boyfriend. You pound into him harder, wanting to hear his screams over the annoying little tone of that J-pop song he wouldn't stop humming when you would study at his house.

_Just so in the human body, to meet some needs stimuli are relayed through many nerve centers to the main centers (brain), while other needs can be cared for in local or subsidiary centers, even without any knowledge on that part of the main centers._

     He's screaming and crying and you can hear your name somewhere in the babble. This is something you'll always appreciate, his devotion to you physically. You and him both know how he belongs to you, even if that's a superficial statement and he has a real boyfriend. 

_In other words, some of our adjustments are conscious and require the cooperation of the highest center we possess, i.e., the brain. Other adjustments, very important to our well-being, such as the motion of the stomach and intestines, are made unconsciously, i.e., are cared for in a subsidiary centers._

     After the second round, he's climbing out of your bed and stretching like he just woke up. He's still an angel to you, despite all of your encounters being a fuck here and there. His clothes are on and he's out of your apartment in minutes, not bothering to say bye as he calls his boyfriend back.

_Just as the telephone system has a definite plan of exchanges connected by wires which ramify to all parts of the city, so we find the nervous system has a definite plan of centers (masses of nerve tissue) connected by nerves which ramify to all parts of the body._

     You don't think you'll hear from Chae Hyungwon until he wants you to fuck him again. Your name his Song Gunhee, and this is your reality. 

**Author's Note:**

> rip a healthy relationship am i right


End file.
